clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HenryDuckFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ObiKenobiUPC page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:09, August 27, 2011 By the way... I saw the message that you left on ObiKenobiUPC's talk page. He doesn't go on this wiki anymore, only I do. Anyway, this is the website that I was talking about on Clone Wars wiki, and I requested to adopt this wiki, but it hasn't been replied to yet. I also would like to keep our websites different, and would appreciate if you didn't copy any pages. Thanks! Legoclones 00:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Edit policy This is the edit policy. Please read over and become familiar with the rules and regulations. Legoclones 23:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Competition HenryDuckFan, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm planning to keep my wiki the same and not merge it, but if you want to help on this wiki, feel free! I'm not purposely trying to compete, but I'm proud of the wiki that I have adopted. I want this to be the first fully made clone wiki, and it to be popular. Well, if you want to help edit, then I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Legoclones 23:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Competition Even if there won't be many members, I still will edit it and make it the best as possible. Anyway, it wouldn't be pointless because you want me to stop this wiki, but I won't, so you could help me with this wiki, and then if it's gets really big, then you could get some of the credit. Legoclones 00:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Competition Ok, ok, I got it. You don't want to edit. Well, I still won't stop this, so have fun and I hope you get a lot of editors and your wiki. Legoclones 00:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BLOGs I have turned off the BLOG feature, because I feel it is better without them, which means '''there are no more blogs. '''Legoclones 22:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Administrator rights Do you want admin rights? If you do, I'll give them to you because if we want to make this better, two admins are better than one admin and one regular editor. If you do, just tell me. Legoclones (Communication Systems)16:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Block I have blocked you from this wiki (not that you would want to do anything on it anyway, you made that VERY clear) because you have not been a good partner and you have put on incorrect info on many including Clone Wars Wiki and Wookieepedia. You have also used bad language, and I do not approve of it. If you will apologize and want to be unblocked, just leave a message on this talk page (I have not blocked you from this talk page), and I'll be happy to unblock you. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 17:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC)